Querido diario
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: A través de la saga muchos pensamientos cruzan su mente, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que? Pues a través de estos fragmentos de diario podrás entrar más en su mundo…
1. Nunca te dejé sola Jacob Black

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen en completo a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo como pudieron pensar nuestros personajes en algún momento de la saga.

**Summary:** A través de la saga muchos pensamientos cruzan su mente, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que? Pues a través de estos fragmentos de diario podrás entrar más en su mundo…

Querido Diario…Jacob Black –situado en Luna Nueva-

"Las cosas se han puesto bastante mal desde esa salida al cine, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que me convertí en esto!

Yo debería…ella debería…todos deberían…pero nadie hace nada para aceptarlo o cambiarlo, estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello, me siento asfixiado como si dos manos se cerraran en torno a mi garganta impidiéndome respirar.

Pero no me importa sacrificar quien era y quien soy ahora con tal de no dañarla a ella pues le había prometido que no la abandonaría como lo hizo ese chupasangre, le juré que no la dejaría sola y ahora la tengo que alejar de mí, llenar su cabeza de mentiras y verla sufrir a causa de lo que me convertido.

Y aunque nunca la he dejado sola y la he cuidado hasta donde me es permitido, me consume que ella no lo sepa, que piense que yo su mejor amigo la traicioné.

Yo su mejor amigo…!Demonios! y justo cuando estaba tan cerca de poder hacerla feliz la hago sufrir, aquella tarde en que le dije todas esas cosas sin pensar, en ese momento en que me vi obligado a mi mismo a mentir, a ella, a mi.

Pero esta noche iré a verla, le explicaré todo o al menos lo que le pueda decir, le diré que la necesito, que aunque ella logré adivinar lo que soy y me odie por ser un monstruo yo no la dejaré, como no la he dejado todo este tiempo.

Se que los demás me odiarán por "poner en peligro" el secreto, pero no me importa ya después me las arreglaré con ellos.

Pensé que podría con esto, que alejarla de mí sería lo mejor para no ponerla en peligro, para no lastimarla en un arranque de enojo, pero lo cierto es que con ella no podré enojarme nunca, ella me hace feliz y hace que las sonrisas vengan a mí como el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

La decisión está tomada, esta noche iré a su casa después de que Charlie se duerma, subiré a su ventana y le recordaré mi promesa, a ella…mi mejor amiga…Bella Swan.

Jacob Black

**Alo0! No se como se le llame a lo que "escribí" ****creo que se le dice Drabble o quizá llegue a categoría de viñeta XD jajaja en fin pero espero les haya gustado, se que es peque, pero serán una serie de pensamientos, quizá otros sean más largos pero este es el primero que me vino a la mente, si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirlas, yo las escribiré con gusto, atte. YoceCullen**


	2. Solo una humana  Victoria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen en completo a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo como pudieron pensar nuestros personajes en algún momento de la saga.

**Summary:** A través de la saga muchos pensamientos cruzan su mente, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que? Pues a través de estos fragmentos de diario podrás entrar más en su mundo…

**Querido diario…Victoria-situado en Eclipse-**

No, esto no podía quedarse así, estúpida humana ¡maldita seas!, no significas más que un simple bicho y estorbo en mi camino, vales más muerta que viva, si tu mueres yo vengaré la muerte de mi James.

Tu debiste ser la que se convertía en cenizas, la que debió causarle el dolor de pérdida a ese Edward como él me lo hizo sentir a mí, ¿Quién se cree esa familia a la que crees pertenecer como para alejarme de mi compañero?, Los Cullen no saben con quien se han metido, quizá James no previno el peligro pero eso es lo que yo tengo de sobra, el don de la supervivencia.

Esa noche solo quedamos Laurent y yo, pero antes de que se fuera le pedí un último favor, seguir a ese estúpido clan, enterarse de lo que eran capaces de hacer, y al final yo terminaría con ellos uno por uno…

Genial…una vidente, un lector de mentes, un tipo capaz de manejar tus emociones a su antojo y por los otros no había demasiado riesgo, Laurent había mandado su último reporte desde Denalí, desde esa última vez no había sabido nada de él, pero no me importaba demasiado en realidad, para lo que lo había necesitado había terminado y ahora todo esto correría por cuenta mía.

Aprendí a jugar con los puntos ciegos de esa adivina, vaya que Laurent sabía hacer un buen trabajo pero por su ausencia supuse que no había aprendido lo suficiente de ellos como para cuidarse como yo.

También sabía a la distancia en que mi mente estaba segura, esta vez yo no fallaría, aunque no pensé encontrarme con unos perros estorbando en mi camino, no había visto nada como eso en mi existencia, pero tampoco habían podido atraparme, eran demasiado lentos para darme caza y lo suficientemente torpes como para ser despistados y creer que me iba cuando realmente seguía volviendo.

EL tiempo pasaba y debo admitir que la frustración de seguir viendo a esa torpe humana respirar, aunque con el miedo que lograba ver en sus ojos me bastaba, al menos por ahora.

Todos esos vampiros de cuarta la cuidaban como si de verdad ella valiera algo, como si fuera una de nosotros, pero ya no había un nosotros, desde el día en que James murió se volvieron ellos o yo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo pensar la manera de vengarme, lo que me había costado tiempo era asegurarme que nadie se enterara de mis planes, por suerte nadie previó mi ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Riley era una pieza clave en mi plan, en un sentido lo quería pero poco más que a un perro de mascota, el pobrecillo pensaba que lo amaba y que mi venganza hacia los Cullen no era más que un pequeño resentimiento por la muerte de un "amigo", la muerte de James.

Él tomaba las decisiones por mi, él traía a los humanos para que yo los convirtiera, él los cuidaba, en fin Riley me dejaba el tiempo suficiente para concentrarme mejor en el trofeo, en el objetivo, en Isabella Swan.

Los neófitos estaban listos para atacar, mañana sería la gran pelea y por fin acabaría con todos ellos, sin que pudieran atestiguar en mi contra y ponerme en evidencia con los Vulturis, con suerte Aro no vendría con ellos si era que se les ocurría aparecer y mi verdad sería tomada como la absoluta pues no habría nadie que dijera lo contrario.

Riley ya llevaba a los neófitos para dejarlos en su posición, los Cullen estaban ya plantados en el claro tal y como Riley me había informado, todo saldría conforme a mi plan.

¿Pero que rayos…? No, imposible…lobos y vampiros…¿podría ser posible?

Corrí…corrí siguiendo su olor, mi ejército no saldría de esto, pero tampoco lo haría ella, no lo haría, ella debía morir aunque de eso me dependiera la vida propia…

Alo0! Bueno ahora quise pensar como Victoria, o al menos intentarlo, XD jajaja pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, =) este tipo de mini mini mini mini escritos salen de momentos de inspiración que acaban tan rápido como vinieron, por eso son tan cortitos jijiji sugerencias aceptadas sin problemas XD atte. YoceCullen.


	3. Sálvelo  Elizabeth Masen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen en completo a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo como pudieron pensar nuestros personajes en algún momento de la saga.

**Summary:** A través de la saga muchos pensamientos cruzan su mente, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que? Pues a través de estos fragmentos de diario podrás entrar más en su mundo…

**Querido diario…Elizabeth Masen…crepúsculo años atrás.**

La influenza atacaba nuestro país con saña, con maldad, como si quisiera acabar con todos nosotros de una vez, eso sin dejar de lado el alistamiento para el ejército, Edward mi hijo deseaba con fervor ir con ellos pero a mí me aterraba que fuera, las historias de guerras y luchas eran devastadoras, por nada del mundo deseaba esa vida para mi hijo, él estaba predestinado a algo más.

Pronto la enfermedad nos alcanzó a los tres casi al mismo tiempo, pero para cuando empezaban a curar a la gente ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para mi esposo Edward ya que la epidemia lo había alcanzado unos días antes que a nosotros y solo pudo resistir unos cuantos días, un día al dormir ya no despertó, nos dimos cuenta de que él ya había muerto.

Edward mi hijo también cayó en cama, y seguido por él, yo, el hospital estaba repleto, no cabía ni un alma más, no por nada la llamaban epidemia, niños, mujeres y hombres morían hora a hora, incluyéndonos a nosotros.

Poco sabía de mi hijo a pesar de tenerlo tendido al lado mío, las enfermeras y doctores eran realmente escasos para cuidarnos, en ocasiones tardaban en notar que seguíamos allí, no los culpo en sus manos estaban miles de vidas, poco podían hacer, no eran más que personas.

Fue allí cuando lo vi, un hombre rubio de ojos amarillos, pálido y ojeroso pero no por menos amable y dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Él parecía no cansarse a pesar de las horas que trabajaba sin parar, él no me veía observarlo pero yo veía en él algo más, la precisión de sus movimientos, la agilidad y velocidad con la que aplicaba las inyecciones y que al atardecer siguiera con la energía del primer momento de la mañana me dejaba realmente impresionada.

Su piel era fría aunque no podía asegurarlo totalmente, mi temperatura era por mucho más alta de lo normal, la de todos los enfermos allí lo era, pero aún así no era normal.

En ocasiones y cuando mi hijo dormía, yo cruzaba a penas unas palabras con él, aquél doctor que nos cuidaba con detalle y amor a lo que hacía, supe que se llamaba Carlisle, y que nos cuidaría hasta que nos recuperáramos pero yo sabía que yo no volvería a poner un pie fuera del hospital.

Pude notar que él nunca enfermó como algunos otros médicos, era inmune a la enfermedad puesto que no llevaba ninguna protección, no quería esforzarme de más pero podía ver que Carlisle tenía algo fuera de lo normal.

Las fuerzas en mi estaban por terminar, me sentía débil y Carlisle pudo notarlo por que casi no se alejaba de Edward y de mí, él decía que Edward se iría antes que yo pero yo no vería a mi hijo morir, no, él viviría.

-Carlisle…-susurré utilizando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, Edward no podía oírme de eso estaba segura, de haberlo hecho se hubiera girado hacia mí.

-Elizabeth no hables, te cansarás de más-me pidió él, yo ya lo consideraba un ángel, uno que nos cuidaba a ambos.

-Salva a mi hijo-le pedí apenas viendo su rostro.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo salve?, hago todo lo que puedo pero la medicina…-empezó a decir a alarmado pero lo tomé de la mano interrumpiéndolo.

-Haz lo que incluso otros no pueden, se que solo tú puedes salvarlo…-mi voz se desvanecía pero estaba segura que me había escuchado.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me pides? Yo no estoy seguro…-me dijo con su voz dulce a la que me había acostumbrado.

-Promételo-le pedí con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Lo prometo-juró y entonces supe que Edward viviría, no logré saber lo que era Carlisle pero no importaba, estaba completamente segura que mi hijo estaría a salvo con él y que de alguna u otra manera, aquél ángel cumpliría su promesa…

**Elizabeth Masen**

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado, siempre quise saber algún pensamiento de la mamá de Edward y salió esto, espero que aunque sea corto sea de su agrado los quiere YoceCullen.


End file.
